Additional content, such as a background, a title, special effects, etc., can be added to a media stream at an encoder. As a non-limiting example, a video camera can capture a live stream and provide the live stream (e.g., a media stream) to the encoder. Upon receiving the live stream, the encoder can add additional content to the live stream prior to encoding the live stream. As an illustrative example, the encoder can add a background to the live stream to enhance the experience for an end-user viewing the live stream. Once the additional content is added to the live stream, the encoder can encode the live stream and the additional content into an encoded media stream. The encoded media stream can then be transmitted to a remote device. For example, the encoded media stream may be transmitted to a social media server. Upon reception of the encoded media stream, the social media server can decode and publish the contents (e.g., the live stream with the additional content) to one or more end-users.
However, because the additional content is added to the live stream and encoded into a single stream, problems associated with the additional content may affect encoding of the live stream. For example, encoding of the live stream can be delayed if the encoder is unable to timely retrieve the additional content. To illustrate, a delay may be introduced if encoder stalls or crashes while attempting to retrieve the additional content for the live stream. As a result, end-users may experience a less than optimal playback of the live stream.